Paraphilia
by Kimmimaru
Summary: Harry discovers a new side to himself as he once again finds himself witnessing two men he once considered family in the bedroom. -Continuation of Stillicide, please read that first to understand this one- Main pairing; SB/RL. Minor; SB/HP. Voyeurism. Enjoy. : A bit angsty and dark. ONESHOT. Set during Ootp.


_AN: Ok, so, here's a second little smut-fic from the same universe as Stilicide (If you haven't read it, I recommend you do before this one.) This one is darker, it contains Voyeurism and masturbation on the part of a minor...it's a little disturbing but not too much. :) Enjoy and any review is always appreciated._

Paraphilia

_par·a·phil·i·a__/ˌparəˈfilēə/_

_n._

_Any of a group of psychosexual disorders characterized by sexual fantasies, feelings, or activities involving a nonhuman object, a non-consenting partner such as a child, or pain or humiliation of oneself or one's partner. Also called __sexual deviation__. Can also include Voyeuristic tendencies._

His obsession began one evening while lying in bed. Harry woke up to a growling stomach, although he was used to hunger, the need for food was so immediate he couldn't deny it. So he stealthily slipped out of his bed in the room he was sharing with Ron and moved silently to the door. He yawned widely as he pulled the door open, ignoring the gentle snores of his best friend and that weird blank portrait on the wall. Grimmauld Place was quiet as he crept into the hall and moved to the stairs, he went down them as quietly as possible as he thought about that wonderful cake Mrs. Weasley had made earlier. He smiled to himself as he wondered if this was how women felt when they were pregnant and they got cravings in the middle of the night, stifling a chuckle he continued down to the second floor of the house. He was passing Sirius' bedroom, a room he had never stepped in before, when he heard it. It was the kind of sound he had to stop and think about before it truly registered. When it did he felt heat flush his cheeks. He stood, frozen at the top of the second lot of stairs, one hand gripping the banister as he heard familiar groans from the room marked 'Sirius'.

Harry swallowed the painful lump in his throat as his heart hammered in his chest, now he was listening he could clearly hear continued grunts, sighs and soft, breathy whispers. His fingers clenched once on the banister before his feet took on a life of their own and he slipped closer to the door. He had learnt to walk silently while living with the Dursley's, he had had no other choice or risk being hit by his uncle for being out of his bedroom or cupboard. Harry used that skill as he moved towards the door, with a jolt that originated in his lower abdomen he realised it was open slightly, he moved so that he could see inside the dimly lit room...

It seemed a long time ago since he had last seen Remus and Sirius fucking, but it wasn't that long ago and now, as Harry's green eyes peered into the room he felt an unusual confusing rush flush through his body.

What he saw both confused him and made him feel hot and uncomfortable. He knew that having dreams about seeing his Godfather and his best friend having sex was wrong, he was fifteen, they were in their thirties, grown men who were allowed to do such things. Harry gazed into the room and swallowed again. He felt embarrassed and yet the thought that what he was doing was wrong sent thrills into his groin.

Sirius lay on the bed and gazed up at his lover, he smiled and touched his face as Remus returned the affection by pushing his head into the gentle touch. "Hmm..." He hummed softly as Sirius pulled him down and into a deep, searing kiss. "This is nice." He whispered against his lovers lips and felt Sirius' hand slide slowly up his scarred, bared back.

"If only you could stay..." Sirius replied, nipping Remus' lower lip playfully and suddenly grinding his hips up into Remus'. He grinned lazily and Remus clearly saw sixteen year old Sirius in the expression, that handsome young aristocrat who had defied everything to stay beside the one person he could, and would ever love. Not that Remus felt any jealousy towards James, he understood why Sirius had bound himself to a single person for a lifetime. He knew and accepted that Sirius could never love him, or at least he couldn't love him as much as he had loved James or in the same way. He was simply happy that he could have Sirius now, it was these moments of intimate privacy that both lived for.

"I'm sorry, Siri." Remus breathed, allowing Sirius' fingers to caress his skin in a way that set his nerves on fire. "I wish I could stay, I really do but..."

Sirius' face fell slightly and those silver eyes darkened. "I know. Order business." He said roughly, his voice taking on a bitterness and harshness Remus despised.

"We'll be together again soon...I promise." Remus tried to reassure his friend by running his fingers down his neck gently, Sirius simply looked at him with a blank expression. "Let's forget about that...what matters is the now. Live for the moment."

That got Sirius to smile again. "James used to say that all the time."

"And he's right." Remus grinned. "Didn't we decide that this time you're topping?"

"That you did, Moony..." With one elegant movement Sirius rolled Remus onto his back and they began kissing. Their passionate moans filled the small room as Sirius pushed his hips gently into Remus', forcing their obvious erections to rub against each other. "Mmm...Moony..." Sirius breathed as he pulled away and began slowly moving down his body.

"Sirius..." Remus muttered as he slid hands into Sirius' hair, he groaned and let his head fall back into the cushions as he felt wet heat encase his erection. "You're so good with your tongue..." He breathed as he felt Sirius working his whole mouth around his shaft. He felt Sirius chuckle and groaned heavily, his hips moving uncontrollably as pleasure spiked into his gut.

Harry chewed his lip, he felt awkward. Last time he had spied he had been caught, but he was once again frozen to the spot as if someone had cast a Petrification charm on him. He took a soft breath and turned back to the action within the room, he ignored the rapidly increasing throb in his groin and concentrated on what he was seeing.

Remus suddenly tugged on Sirius' hair, warning him he was close. Sirius pulled away with a soft wet sound and grinned up at his lover before crawling sensually over him. "You ready?" He whispered as he began teasing Remus' bared throat, he got a rough growl in answer and he chuckled. He reached to the bedside table and grabbed his wand.

Harry watched with wide-eyed fascination as Sirius moved his wand between Remus' parted legs, he didn't see where it went but he flushed brightly as he saw Remus utter a gasp.

"Cold..." Remus muttered and smiled slightly. "You don't want to do it the muggle way?"

Sirius scoffed. "Takes too long." He grinned and let his wand fall to the floor with a soft clatter, with a gentleness that surprised Harry, Sirius lifted his partner's legs and angled his impressive cock so it was pressed between Remus' cheeks. Slowly he began pushing through the slight barrier of Remus' hole.

Harry had a very good view of Sirius as he penetrated Remus, he realised he was breathing a little too heavily and he had an erection he wasn't entirely sure what to do with. As he watched he slid a hand into his pyjama bottoms, the gesture almost completely unconscious.

Sirius' fingers tightened on Remus' legs as he felt the werewolf adjust to the intrusion, he shook slightly as he tried to contain the up-rush of exquisite pleasure begging him to move. He held back until Remus began to relax and open those dark eyes, he smiled up at Sirius who leaned down to capture that mouth with his own. Their heavy breathing was the only thing to be heard in the following few heartbeats of time, then Sirius pulled away, nuzzling Remus' nose with his own and whispering gentle endearments.

Harry watched as Sirius' muscles bunched, he noticed for the first time that his Godfather had a dimple in his left butt cheek. He spent a while gazing at it as his hand worked on his erection steadily, the pleasure was intense but he didn't want to cum yet.

"Nnn...Siri..." Remus muttered, arching into his lovers body as he wrapped his legs firmly around his waist. "I had f-forgotten..."

"...You're still..." Sirius swallowed, keeping his pace slow and steady as he became used to the sensation of being surrounded by Remus. "...Amazing..."

Remus chuckled and dragged Sirius' head down to his, he nipped at his lower lip and Sirius groaned in response. Sirius' hair tickled Remus' shoulder as he bent his head and began kissing, licking and nibbling his neck. Remus bucked against him, hissing softly. Sirius' hands rand slowly up the inside of Remus' thigh, his fingers causing the flesh beneath to erupt into goosebumps. Remus' hands gripped the sheets, a fine sheen of sweat broke out on his forehead and he had to force his eyes open to gaze up at Sirius. "Faster..." He breathed.

Harry watched in awe as Sirius began moving his hips faster, the bed began to knock against the wall and their moans got louder. Sirius held up Remus' legs and kept his eyes glued to his own cock moving in and out of the werewolf beneath him, he seemed entranced. Soft swearwords escaped both and Harry gripped the door frame with one hand and began to move his hand faster.

Suddenly Remus swore particularly loudly as Sirius pressed against that magical bundle of nerves inside him, Sirius gasped in shock as Remus' muscles gripped him tightly and he clamped a hand over his lovers mouth. "Shh..." He whispered as he felt forward and giggled almost drunkenly. His hips moved in slow circles and his lips parted slightly as he watched Remus' face contort with pleasure. "I-Is it...?" Remus nodded as Sirius' fingers slipped into his open mouth, he groaned and nipped them lightly. Sirius laughed again breathlessly and once again began speeding up the movement of his hips.

The bunching of his Godfather's muscles was hypnotic, Harry clenched his teeth so hard his jaw ached as he fought back a groan. He watched Sirius move at an awkward angle and encase one of Remus' nipples in his mouth, he licked and sucked and nibbled until Remus had to clamp his own hand over his mouth as he tried to prevent himself from being too loud.

The sounds of skin sliding and slapping against each other filled the room as Sirius felt himself drawing ever closer to his completion. Remus arched his back and threw his head back, desperately fighting off his own orgasm so he could cum along with Sirius, he panted and looked up into silver eyes clouded with lust. Remus remembered seeing the same thing in the Shack, they had both been drunk, one windy evening. James had detention and they were alone together, bottles scattered the floor and the fire burned in the grate. Even now Remus could smell the burning wood, he could smell the scent of whiskey and cigarettes on Sirius' breath as he had leaned in and kissed him. He could feel that sudden, agonisingly bright flare of utter joy as Sirius had claimed him for the first and only time when not with James. He was ripped from those happy teenage memories by Sirius's heated curse, he looked into silver eyes as they went slightly blank. "Oh God Remussss..." Sirius hissed and came with an agonised grunt.

Remus lay still as Sirius collapsed on top of him, he sighed. "Thanks..." He muttered sarcastically.

"Shit!" Sirius swore furiously. "I'm so sorry Moony..." He sighed and rolled off of his lover. "I couldn't help myself...It's been too long since..." He looked guiltily into Remus' eyes. "Sorry..."

Remus shook his head and kissed him deeply. "There are other ways..." He suggested with a raised eyebrow. Sirius grinned and wriggled down until his face was level with Remus' still achingly hard erection. With a small grin he pushed apart Remus' cheeks, Remus' eyes widened in shock. "Siri, Wha-oh my!" he threw his head back as a hot tongue breached him, his fingers scrabbled for purchase on the sheets. "S-Sirius! Oh my...M-Melin...Shit!" Sirius chuckled but continued his ministrations on his lover.

Harry's hand speeded up on his own erection as he watched Sirius do something he would never have thought people did. It was oddly disgusting yet exciting, he put his own hand over his mouth to prevent any noises from escaping as Remus shuddered violently, his hands gripping the pillow so tightly his knuckles were white. Then, Sirius hand came up and gripped his erection. Remus swore too loudly, his body going rigid as he came violently over his own chest.

Harry uttered a muffled moan that he hoped was drowned out by Remus' string of dirty curse words, he felt a wave of intense pleasure wipe all rational thought and fear away as his pyjama's were stained with liquid. After a moment of gasping he removed his hand and looked at the mess, dread filled him. He felt a wave of nausea and humiliation turn into a tight little knot in his stomach.

"Did you hear something?" Remus muttered sleepily to Sirius who was curled around him with one arm slung around him, Sirius nuzzled his shoulders and hummed deep in his throat.

"No, Moons...Its probably nothing..."

Remus yawned and lifted his eyes to the gap in the door, he frowned, he swore he could smell another scent other than his own and Sirius'. It was a lighter scent, one he had smelt often enough at school...the scent of teenage hormones. It sent a sudden shiver down his spine as he caught movement between the gap in the door. Soft footsteps, not audible to anyone who wasn't inflicted with Lycanthropy, told him someone was fleeing back up stairs and he thought he knew who. He took a deep breath and frowned at the odd scent it was brining him, the smell brought back a rush of intense memories. Memories of a sixteen year old boy with messy hair and glasses, a boy without a scar, a boy with hazel eyes that glittered with mischief. "He smells like James." Remus whispered.

"Hmm?" Sirius moved so his chin was on Remus' shoulder.

"Harry..." Remus yawned deeply and snuggled into the heat of his best friend. "...Harry smells like James used to..."

Sirius' frown deepened, his hackles rose and he looked towards the crack in the door. He had thought he had got the feeling he was being watched, but he had been too absorbed in Remus to think about it. "You mean Harry was...?"

"Watching...I think so." Remus paused and slowly re-opened his eyes. "I think he likes you."

"No he doesn't...don't be ridiculous." Sirius said softly, kissing Remus' shoulder and ignoring the odd feelings this revelation caused.

"he does. Haven't you seen how he watches you? Siri...?" Remus turned his head to see Sirius had buried his head between his shoulder blades and he was holding too tightly.

"You shouldn't have said anything." He breathed against Remus' skin. "You should have let it alone..."

"What? Why?"

Sirius shivered, pressing his body even closer. "Because he's James."


End file.
